YWE
YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertainment) Youtube Wrestling Entertainment is a Highlight-Style Caw wrestling show which has been around from SmackDown! vs. Raw 2008 to WWE 2K14 spanning 5 seasons thus far. The Company is currently owned by Mr. Ace the Chairman of the board who only became an onscreen character during 2011 fued with Stone Cold. The company was originally called Caw is Raw but only for a brief moment until Early 2009 when name changed to YWE. The roster has become larger over the years so a brand split between SmackDown! and Raw was made allowing more viewing time for each superstar. 'Roster ' *Mr. Ace - Owner *Tornado - COO *B-Mad Pheonix - Assistant COO 'SMACKDOWN ' *''Azrael - Heel'' *''Crazy One - Face'' *''Diamond Deuce - Face'' *''Double D - Heel'' *''Dynamite - Heel'' *''Fayth - Heel'' *''Ginji - Face'' *''Johnny B. Rockin' - Tweener'' *''Justin James'' - Heel *''Mario Sanchez - Heel'' *''Mr. Amazing - Face'' *''Paul Omega - Heel'' *''Phenom - Face'' *''Red Dread - Heel'' *''Shadow - Face'' *''Tristan McKnight - Heel'' *''Undertaker - Face'' *''Victor X - Heel'' 'RAW' *''Angel - Face'' *''Antho - Face'' *''Arrow - Face'' *''AJ Reyes - Heel'' *''B-Mad Phoenix - Heel'' *''Cipher - Heel'' *''Dark Shark - Tweener '' *''DJ Hero - Heel'' *''Gold Stallion - Face'' *''Jay Samoa - Heel'' *''Kid Wild - Face'' *''Lula - Face'' *''Nightmare Kid - Face'' *''Phsycoz - Face'' *''PJ Skillz - Heel'' *''Rocker - Face'' *''Thunder - Heel'' 'Free Agents' *''Jeff Evascene ' '- Heel'' *''Rick - Heel'' *''Scott Razor - Heel'' *''Yung Kash - Heel'' 'Tag Team/Stables' *The Union (Tornado, Thunder, PJ Skillz, AJ Reyes, & B-Mad) *Bro Code (Lula, Domination & Kid Wild) *Dynamite & Jay Samoa *J2 Red (Justin James & Red Dread) *Nightmare Syndrome (Antho & Nightmare Kid) 'YWE Alumni' *''Grimez '' *''Rogan '' *''Bruizah'' *''D.B Dragon'' *''Kavz'' *''The Rock'' *''John Cena'' *''Shawn MIchaels'' *''Mr.McCarter'' *''The British Hero'' *''Icon'' ''' *''Showman'' *''Choppz'' *''Chris Jericho'' *''The Natural '' *''Souldier'' *''Kev Deisel'' *''Sheamus'' *''Masheen'' *''Deelo'' *''Scorpio'' *''Tee Huffer'' *''Matt Evans'' *''Brian Slater'' *''Punk 60th'' *''Ron Johnson'' 'Defunct Tag Teams/Stables' *Phenom & Mario Sanchez *Dark Angels (Rick & Azrael) *Mo' Money (Bruizah & Yung Kash) *Negrolution (Shadow & Masheen) *New Mexicoolz (Double D, Phsycoz & CrazyOne) *Power Trip (Thunder & Tornado) *R.K.O (Rogan, Scott Razor & Kev Deisel) *TNAsion (PJ Skillz & Jay Samoa) *Team Black Out (Mr. Black, Phenom & Rocker) *McCarter Family (Red Dread & G-Star) 'Hall Of Fame' *''Tornado'' *''Mr. Black'' *''Blue Star '' ''Company History'' '2008 - 2009' ' ' The YWE story begings in 2008 which was known as 'Caw is Raw' at the time. There was only wrestlers that featured where what we like to call now YWE originals like Mr. Black, Blue Star, Phenom, Grimez etc. This season of YWE was filmed in very low quality as it had not established itself just yet. The Majority of 2008 was dominated by Mr. Black who was making a name for himself with the World Heavyweight Title at the time fueding with various people. Grimes was also a hot prospect in 2008 holding the Intercontinental Championship. When 2009 struck he was able to win the Royal Rumble and go on to win the World Heavyweight Championship from Blue Star who had one it from Mr. Black at the Rumble. After Wrestlefest (not Streamed) ended it was a new era in YWE as more caws began to get YouTube time. Grimez was the Heavyweight Champion, while Angel was the Intercontinental Champion, the Hardcore Champion was Phenom and Tag Team Champions where New Mexicoolz. After 5 Months of not being champion Mr. Black regained the World Heavyweight Championship at YWE Night Of Champions 2009 and from then on dominated 2009. He stumbled when he lost his title at Unforgiven in a 6 - pack challenge but then regained it Straight away at No Mercy. He then lost it again at the PPV of 2009, Armageddon to Superstar B (Blue Star) who then went on to become the first Undisputed Heavyweight Champion of YWE after defeating The Rock the same night. Meanwhile Thunder and Tornado formed the Power Trip and dominated the tag division until they split up at Armageddon after losing their titles to Newly formed Negrolution. Angel also held the Intercontinental title for a the majority of 2009 his main rival was Icon who he defeated at Armageddon also. Superstar of 2008 & 2009: Mr. Black ' ' '2010' 2010 Started with Grimez defeating John Cena to convert the WWE Title to the YWE Championship. With Phsycoz winning the Royal Rumble after entering at number 30 he went on to Wrestlemania 1 to defeat Grimez and win the YWE Title. However he lost it straight away too Girmes in an epic TLC match the following PPV. New stars where debuting in YWE this same year e.g Antho and Rogan (RKO) who went on to win the YWE title that same year. After Wrestlemania 1 Because the YWE title was now effective there where two main titles which couldnt be on the same show which caused a brand split, YWE Title was on Raw with the US title, which was effectively YWE Property at Backlash, and The hardcore Title Breifly after it was United with the US Title. While the Undiisputed Heavyweight title was on Smackdown with The IC Title and the Tag Titles. On the smackdown End Mr. Black Dominated Yet another Year becoming a record Title Holder. Angel After winning the money in the bank at Wrestlemania 1 became a main eventer winning the Undisputed title and fueding with Mr. Black which showed he could go toe to toe with the best Superstar of 2010: Mr. Black '2011' 2 011 saw the rise of Victor X who debuted on the show calling out the best of the best. He fueded with Red Dread for a few months before fueding with the top dogs and eventually winning the YWE title on his 4th try later that year at Survivor Sereis. Dynamite was the Royal Rumble winner that year and he went on to win the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship from Mr. Black at Wrestlemania 2. This Year saw Angel and Double D raise to the occasion. Angel became the Logest reigning champion after winning the UHC title twice in 1 month then keeping it for the remainder of the year. While Double D didnt win any titles he did become a main eventer after betraying his brother Phsycoz went on to have Fued of the year and Match of the Year with his brother at Summerslam. Dark Shark anf Fayth where also some of the note worthy debuts this year. 2011 goes down in history as Wrestlemania 2 is still YWE's Most watched event. Superstar of 2011: Victor X ' ' '2012' 2012 was an interesting year in YWE which saw tag teams break up and new tag teams formed. The Dark Angels and Bro Code Debuted this year while Justin James and Red Dread became a tag team. In the other direction Negrolution and Mo' Money Broke up. Mr. Black won the 2012 Royal Rumble after a shock return at number 30 and went on to defeat Angel at Wrestlemania 3, After their fued it seemed that Angel and Mr. Black had some respect of one another. On the Other side Phenom finally reached the top of the food chain but his reign was overshadowed by the rise and dominance of Double D as he became a 2 time YWE champion tied with his brother Phsycoz. He has now become the longest reigning YWE Champion after defeating Phenom at Summerslam. Towards the end of 2012 it seemed as though Mr. Black passed the torch to Angel and/or Victor X but not much has been read into this but Victor X thinks otherwise. Bro Code Debuted by attacking Fayth. They are only the 4th trio in YWE history. (Team Black out: 2008 - 2008) (RKO - Real Kaos Order: 2010 - 2011) (New Mexicoolz: 2008 - 2011). This year also saw the debut of Nightmare Kid and J.B. Rockin. Superstar of 2012: Double D '2013 ' 2013 started with PJ Skiilz winning the Royal Rumble after eliminating both Undertaker and Mr. Black. He will now go on to face the YWE Champion at Wrestlemania. Victor X and Angel started the year feuding over the Undiputed Heavyweight Title and it seems as though it has become much more than just about titles. In the Elimination Chamber PPV, Undertaker attack Mr.Black (in the Winner gets to vs the Undispued Heavyweight Championship match at Wrestlemania 4) which was won by Physcoz.. At YWE Wrestlemania 4 PJ Skiilz defeated Double D for the YWE Championship.Undertaker defeated Mr.Black to become 4-0 and Mr.Black was forced to retiring. At Money In The Bank, PJ Skiilz got fire by Tornado. At Summerslam, PJ Skillz was rehired by Mr.Ace who made his return after getting mutiple powerbombs by Fayth at YWE Wrestlemania 4. 2013 also marked the year that Shadow finally became a high tier champion after spending over 4 years with the company. He won the title of 2013 superstar of the year Victor X who is the first person in YWE history to be in a title match at every CPV for. Calender year Superstar of the Year: Victor X '2014' 2014 started with PJ Skillz turning Heel to become the new YWE Champion and joining Tornado and with Antho winning the 2014 Royal Rumble. This year also saw the debuts of AJ Reyes & Tornado's nephew B-Mad Phoenix. Elimination Chamber saw Blue Star confronted with the man he'd been obbessed with since Wrestlemania 4, Mr Black. The Undertaker also returned to YWE, but was attacked by former Undisputed Champion Victor X. At Wrestlemania 5, Antho would become a Record Breaking 4x YWE Champion, Rogan would quit YWE, & Mr. Black would defeat Blue Star in a match dubbed "The End of an Era" to end their feud since the very beginning of YWE. 2014 would also see the return of the Hardcore Title with a new champion, since deactivation, being crowned at Over The Limit. Championships and Accomplishments 'Current Champions' 'Other Accomplishments' 'Defunct Championship(s)' Category:CAW Fed Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment